Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 6
Darujhistan Crone The Great Raven Crone flies from Moon's Spawn down to Darujhistan. Circle Breaker At Despot's Barbican, the spy Circle Breaker witnesses a secret meeting between Councilman Turban Orr and Councilman Feder. Baruk The alchemist Baruk receives a missive from Circle Breaker, who calls himself a servant of The Eel, telling him about the meeting the spy observed between Orr and Feder. Crone appears at the alchemist's window, surprising him, since his wards should have warned him of her arrival. He lets the Great Raven in and she tells him that her Lord Anomander Rake wishes a meeting with him to which he agrees. At that moment, his servant Roald announces the unexpected arrival of Turban Orr. Baruk accedes to Crone's request that she witness the meeting and give her assessment. Rallick Nom Rallick Nom eavesdrops on a conversation between Lady Simtal and Councilman Lim at the Simtal estate. He is lying in wait to assassinate Simtal in order to facilitate the return of a friend. Baruk Crone has turned into the shape of a hunting dog and observes as Turban Orr attempts to convince Baruk to support a proclamation of neutrality by the Council to the Empire. Baruk refuses Orr's advances, telling the councilman that he holds no influence with the mages of Darujhistan and correctly interprets Orr's proclamation of neutrality to be a betrayal of Darujhistan to Laseen with Orr himself coming out on top as a High Fist. Orr leaves in anger. Rallick A far more elaborate plan for vengeance against Simtal enters Rallick's mind, seemingly coming from nowhere, and he assassinates Lim instead of her. After he has escaped from the estate, Clan Leader Ocelot notifies Rallick of an assassin’s war on the rooftops that has left all the assassins involved dead. Baruk Crone leaves and Anomander Rake arrives moments later. Rake carries Dragnipur, his two-handed magical sword. He is there to discuss an alliance with the real rulers of Darujhistan, these being the mages with real power, not the bickering councilmen and women. He reveals his city in Moon’s Spawn has no mages or warriors – they are all with Caladan Brood in the north. He confirms that Tayschrenn unleashed demons against the other Empire mages outside Pale and admits he was taken by surprise by the attack, more so at Tayschrenn's wanton destruction of his own army. Baruk tells Anomander that he would have to discuss this possible alliance with his fellow mages before giving an answer. When Baruk inquires about the reason for his apparent abandoning of Pale (he has information from two of Pale's mages) Rake coldly informs him that Pale's mages went to ground as soon as they heard that the city had been infiltrated by the Claw even though Rake had dispatched these Claws only moments after they had entered. However, since these mages did not help him in the sorcerous fight against the mages of the Malazan Empire, he had to withdraw for fear of extensive damage to Moon's Spawn. He tells Baruk that he has chased down all but the two who fled to Darujhistan and demands their heads or else he will kill them himself. Looking at Dragnipur (Rake's sword) Baruk shudders and tells him that their heads will be sent to him. Rake harshly laughs and tells him he is very merciful man. Crokus It is morning and Murillio, Crokus, and Kruppe are playing cards in the Phoenix Inn whilst Coll is sleeping. Crokus recounts his encounter with the assassins. Crokus senses that Rallick and Murillio are up to something and is unhappy about being left out. He thinks of the girl he robbed but shakes off the image. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 6 06